Magatsu Naruto, Ninja of Cray
by darkvizardking69
Summary: A reaper's curiosity causes a change. How will the Ninja world deal with a different type of ninja?
1. Chapter 1

Darkvizardking: Hello ladies and gentlemen. I do apologize for the long absence, life does tend to get in the way of things like this you know. Now, what some of you may not know, is the rise of a certain card game that's been going on, Cardfight Vanguard. It's a fascinating game that caters to all types of Asthetics through 'clans'. My personal favorites being Granblue, the undead pirates, Shadow Paladin, the dark knights, as well as the two that shall become the focus, Murakumo and Nubatama, the twin ninja clans. I had the idea of this story in my head for a long time, but I never could get it right, until the two clans expanded. Now I've got a better understanding of the lore, I may be able to work with it, if I fail, please tell me. Writers, like movie stars or a band, are nothing without their fans. So without further adieu, let's get this experiment started!

Magatsu Naruto, ninja of Cray.

Chapter 1: Induction, return.

Minato Namikaze was not having a good day. In fact, to say he was having a bad day was an understatement. First, his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, was currently in labor. Normally this would be a good thing, considering he was about to become a father. However, what made this worse was the fact that his wife happened to be the Jinchurikki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the Bijuu (Tailed Beast). And that was because of one little secret, the fact that a female Jinchurikki's seal weakens during pregnency. And because of the chakra being diverted to both the seal and the baby at the same time, the seal is at it's weakest during labor. So he, being the best seal master since his sensei, had to be on hand to keep the seal together.

This comes with the second problem of the day, Kyuubi. The beast was thrashing about from inside the seal, making it hard to keep it together. Coupled with the actual childbirth, it was turning out to be a very difficult process. However, just as the childbirth ended, with a healthy baby boy, things took a turn for the worse.

Out of nowhere, the two nurses on hand to aid in the childbirth, because Tsunade was unable to be found in time, were laying dead on the floor along with Sarutobi's wife Biwako. Standing above them was a figure in a black cloak, the only things visible were his hands and wrists, which had chains attached to iron cuffs, and a orange mask with a single eye hole decorated with black flames that seemed to spill from the eye.

In his hands was something that made Minato's heart nearly stop. Naruto. His newborn son was being held hostage, a kunai right next to his throat as the intruder said "Now that I have your attention, hand over the Kyuubi, before your son's life is ended at the tender age of a minute old." Minato rushed the intruder, who tossed Naruto into the air, and when Minato caught him, he noticed an exploding tag on the blanket. Using the hirashin, a jutsu that gave him the name 'Kiroi Senko' (Yellow Flash), the father and son were able to escape the blast. One thing was missing though. Kushina.

(Clearing outside the village)

Kushina, still tired from labor, screamed as she felt Kyuubi being ripped from her. The seal seemed to open much like a gate would as red chakra poured out of it. The mass of chakra then formed into Kyuubi itself, Kushina still on her last legs. "My, the Uzumaki vitality lives up to the legends. Normally a Jinchurikki would of died from their Bijuu being extracted." The masked man looked at Kyuubi, putting the beast under the spell of his Sharingan. Kushina vanished in a yellow flash, making him scoff as he thought, 'As expected of you, Minato-sensei'

Sarutobi rushed to the site of where his wife was helping Minato, only to see the Kyuubi appear in the village. He borke out of his shock as he started giving orders to the surrounding ninja, helping them stall the fox until Minato could arrive. 'Just what the hell happened in there Minato?!'

(An hour later)

Minato and Kushina were impaled on a claw that was headed for their son, Minato already performing the Shiki Fuin (Reaper Death Seal), the Shinigami behind him. What no one noticed was the god looking at young Naruto, and in his curiosity, took a peek into his future. 'This, this is disgraceful! These humans would have him go through a life of torment and pain because of this night! This child is to become their savior! Yet they will damn him if he is left here. Perhaps, perhaps an old favor is in order.'

The Reaper noticed that it was time to finish the sealing, and fulfilled it's duty. However, as it left back to it's realm, it took a passenger with it. Naruto. As Sarutobi reached the site, all he saw were the bodies of Minato and Kushina, but Naruto was gone.

(Planet Cray- Murakumo clan compound.)

It was a quiet night, but as the clan knew, even silence can hide danger. None knew this more then the head of the clan, Magatsu Arashi (storm). As he sat in meditation, the moon shined over head, it casting an unusual glow. The elder dragon felt a presence behind him, and he said "What brings you to this realm Reaper? Surely this place is not meant for one such as yourself?"

He then noticed the bundle in the reaper's arms. With the dagger still in it's mouth, it said, "This child is meant to be the savior of a different world. However, his future will only leave him weak because of the ignorance of others."

Arashi looked over the little bundle, blonde hair with streaks of red, Amethyst eyes with a slit pupil. His face was marked by six scratches, three on each of his cheeks, giving the appearance of whiskers. "His appearance, I have a feeling the second energy source I sense from him is the cause of it?" The reaper nodded, and said, "Yes, you would be correct. He has a demon sealed into him by his father. And that would be what will cause him suffering in the future. Suffering that may have turned him into their destroyer, rather then savior."

Arashi sighed, and said, "I suppose you brought him to Cray, to us, to avoid that possibility? My clan's training will be no less strict." The reaper once again nodded. "Strict as it may be, it would be far better then what I have seen. Both your clan, and your sister clan will need to work together to aid in this. One last chance, can I trust you to aid this boy?"

Arashi stroked his beard as he looked at the boy again, who this time was looking right at him. Taking a closer look, he noticed that boy seemed, imbalanced. "His energy, it's out of balance. The Yin and Yang are offset." The reaper sighed, "That was his father's doing. He split the beast's power in half, hoping that the beast would be easier to deal with later down the line. I have the other half with me, which i'll give to the boy if you accept this task."

Arashi gave it no other thought "I'll accept. The boy will be raised by our clan, and with aid from the Nubatama clan." 'I'll have to speak with Kabukicongo about this matter in the morning. Their stealth arts along with our clones and summoning techniques, this boy will be more then ready for what lies ahead.'

He noticed the Shinigami passing more energy into the boy, allowing him to be balanced. The read streaks grew until his hair was blood red, and the whisker marks grew a little thicker. "It is done. I will return in 15 years for the boy. Train him well until then." Naruto was then given to the Elder dragon, the Shinigami vanishing from the realm, not to be seen again for 15 years.

(Fifteen years later- Konohagakure)

A red circle, a magic portal, opened outside the village, a figure stepping out of it into the night air. The figure had blood red hair, Amethyst eyes whose pupils that were slit like that of a fox. A blood red scarf hid the lower half of his face, covering the whisker marks that were one his cheeks. He was dressed in a style that befit the clans he was raised by, a mostly black attire that consisted of black steel toed boots, black pants with a strip of red going up the sides, a black wire mesh shirt under a black short sleeved shirt. On the back of it was a kunai in between a Fuma Shuriken, a sign of the union between the two 'clans'. On his arms were a gauntlet on his left arm, pitch black with a dark red Paulderon on the shoulder. On his right was pitch black fingerless glove that was elbow length. Both the gauntlet and glove were covered in seals, hiding his vast array of weapons. 'Better this way then like Brother Oborozakura, fool carries his weapons everywhere!'

He felt a purring in his mind, and heard '_**But of course koi. But then again, he doesn't have your talent for seals. If he did, he might lose track of his 'precious trophies'**_.'

Naruto let himself smile. 'Indeed Kura-chan, but I wouldn't KNOW about seals without your aide.' He fondly remembered their first meeting, when the Elder told him of his tenant.

(Flashback- five years earlier)

Naruto sat in the meditation hall, along with a few of the other trainees, his mind on a subject the elder told him of. What was behind the markings on his stomach, that he recognized as a seal. He felt himself slip into a trance, and the next time he opened his eyes, he saw himself in a sewer. "My mind is a sewer? How did this come about?" He started to wander, before coming to what appeared to be his destination, a large Ornate gate that took up most of one wall. The 'gate' was made of bars that were quite wide apart, enough that he might be able to slip through. In the center was the 'lock', a blue box that had a slip of paper on the front, the kanji for 'seal' being the only thing that was on the paper. \

As he stepped closer, he saw a pair of red eyes open from behind the gate, and a claw coming straight for him. He bent backward, at an angle only his training could provide. He then heard "**Damnit, so close. So, what brings you here? Come to see your 'helpless prisoner'?**"

Naruto looked up and was about to speak, but bit his tongue as he noticed something in the beasts' eyes. Anger, ALOT of it. But hidden under that anger was, to his shock, sadness and fear. He then, to Kyuubi's shock, bowed and said, "I was recently told of you presence within me. The elder Dragon told me himself as he deemed me ready to handle such knowledge. Had I known sooner, I would have been here sooner."

Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock, and Naruto felt something wrap around his waist and pull him past the bars. To his surprise, he was face to face with not a giant fox, but a young woman. She looked to be in her early twenties, with crimson hair, blood red eyes that were the same as before, but she had black lines around her eyes, much like her fox form. She had fangs, as he saw she had an angry look on her face, and he noticed that she too had whisker marks. And the last thing he noticed, she was naked.

He was cut from his thoughts as he heard, "You think that would make it any better?! You stupid ningen (human)! I know EXACTLY how your species works! Your kind has imprisoned me and my brothers and sisters for CENTURIES! One after another, without a chance for freedom!" He saw that she had tears pouring down her face. "And now, even now, you stand here before me, and," She froze as she felt his hand on her cheek.

"I wasn't aware of the pain you being here caused you, now I know if I had known about you sooner, I would of come here sooner, to help you with your lonliness. I can't imagine what it must be like for you and your kind. But I promise you, i'll help you break the cycle of the Jinchurikki. No one should be a prisoner" She had to choke back sobs. It was the result of her chakra being put back together so soon after it was split. Seeing as most of her emotions lied in her 'Yin' chakra, having it taken would of left her an angry mass. But since she was whole, her emotions were 'normal'.

Kyuubi wrapped the two of them together in her tails, and she said, "Maybe, maybe you can do it. Maybe you were the one Rikodou-Otousan told us about." Naruto felt something press against his face, and when he finally noticed, it was her breasts. Thus causing him to pass out in a nosebleed. "Maybe, you'll be the one meant to be my mate." She let herself giggle at her container's condition, her anger subsided.

After that first meeting, the two bonded, until Kyuubi, or Kura, trusted him enough to start learning how to control her power. '"You did promise me, but until then, i'll help you however I can." She let a sultry smirk cross her face. "After all, it's not good if my mate dies before he fulfills his promise"' He could not look at her without blushing for a week.

(Flashback end)

Naruto smiled and he walked toward the village, the large gates being a big indicator. 'Remembering something koi?' He smiled as he said, "Just remembering how we met. I will keep my promise. And find a way to get you out here with me." 'I know you will.'

He heard a alarm go off in the village, and he dove into the trees, thinking that they saw him coming, and that they thought him an intruder. He then saw what looked like ninjas, the headbands and flak jackets matching the descriptions of what he was to expect to a T. He heard a couple of them mutter, "Damn that Mizuki, stealing the Forbidden scroll like that. What the hell is he thinking?!"

Naruto let a smirk cross his face as he unsealed his favorite weapon, a black Kusarigama with the scythe blade being blood red, along with kunai shaped other end. He slipped away before the others could find him, not even a scent was left.

(a clearing in the village)

Mizuki let a grin cross his face as he hid, confident that the shack was hidden so he could rest before he made it out of the village. He never noticed the pair of eyes watching him from the brush. He also never noticed the blade attached to a chain before it sliced through his neck.

Minutes later a group of ANBU, led by a chunin with a scar on his nose arrived at the shack due to the scent of blood. What they saw nearly made them vomit, their experience the only thing stopping them.

Mizuki was pinned to the shack by chains and black ninjato going through his limbs, his neck sliced open in a manner that left him unable to talk, unable to scream as he bled out, dying merely seconds after they arrived. They saw a teenager with the Forbidden scroll on his back. "My my, you're late. So sloppy for the so called 'Elite' of this village. Well, I have artifact to deliver. Ja Ne" He then tossed down a smoke bomb, leaving them coughing until it cleared, with him nowhere in sight.

(Hokage's office.)

Hiruzen waited paitiently as he saw the teen slip into his office. "You certainly made a splash young man. Who are you?"

He took a better look at the young man before him, and he was shocked at the pure resemblance he had to Kushina, the blood red hair giving it away. "I know that orb of yours saw everything. Considering that man was a traitor to this village, the punishment was correct yes?" Hiruzen nodded, but asked "That still doesn't answer who you are."

Naruto smirked and said, "I am Magatsu Naruto, jonin represenative of the Magatsu clan. I was sent here to join this village, as it apparently is my father's birthplace." Hiruzen nearly did a spit take with his coffee, "N-Naruto!? T-that name, it's-"

Naruto nodded and said "Yes, I know. It's the name my father, Minato Namikaze gave me. Apparently he and my mother, Kushina, agreed to name me after a character in his sensei's book. Well, the only one not filled with smut."

Hiruzen was stunned. He knew that Kushina was giving birth that night, and that they had the name already picked out. "So, you were the one that vanished that night! We thought something horrible happened to you!?"

Naruto nodded, "I know of the story, I heard it from someone who was there that night, even though she really didn't want to be." Hiruzen tried to think, going over who he was refferng to. "But Naruto, the only one you could be talking to would be t-the"

"The Kyuubi, yes. You'd be surprised at what a sweet girl she can really be, if you just take the time to get to know her." Hiruzen slammed his hands on his desk as he said, "BUT THAT BEAST NEARLY DESTROYED THIS PLACE! SHE, wait, KYUUBI'S A GIRL!?"

Naruto nodded, a smirk on his face. "Yes, she is. And her attack on this village was not something she wanted. When a mad man attacked my parents during my childbirth, he killed the nurses that were helping them as well. That includes your wife." Hiruzen was stunned. He wondered what happened to his wife, but he always thought the Kyuubi was to blame. It was, but not for the reason he thought. Shaking his head clear he asked "So, you're a jonin in your clan? I don't see a flak jacket."

Naruto shook his head and said, "The ninja of the Magatsu clan don't follow that type of tradition. We have our rank and how we're dressed mostly is up to them." Hiruzen nodded and said, "Well, unfortunately, the Genin exam was earlier today, and all of the teams have already been filled and given a sensei, so I can't put you there. Hmm, perhaps as a Tokubetsu jonin on reserve to help out the teams that pass?"

Naruto nodded in agreement, and said, "That is acceptable. Now, about my residence here? I assume my father's place is still around?" Hiruzen nodded, going over to the picture of Minato that hung in his office, undoing a seal that kept the safe behind it locked, retrieving a pair of scrolls and a key. "The key is to open the gate, the scrolls are letters your parents wrote before you were born. Kushina had a bad feeling about that night, so she had her and your father write these in case. Seems she was right to do so."

Naruto nodded and placed them into a spare seal on his gauntlet. He was then handed a headband with a black cloth and a green jonin flak Jacket. He looked to see Hiruzen smiling as he said, "Its good to have you back Naruto. Many people missed you while you were gone. Jiraiya went looking all over the nations to try and find you."

He noticed Naruto laughing, so he asked, "Something funny?" Naruto shook his head and said, "It's just that you said Jiraiya, right?" Hiruzen nodded and Naruto continued, "Well, the clan I was raised by has a member named Jiraiya, who has a giant toad as a summon partner."

Hiruzen mentally compared what he just heard to his student, and couldn't help but laugh. "Well then, you'll be introduced to the other Jonin tomorrow. Until then, you're dismissed." Naruto bowed as he placed the Forbidden scroll on the desk vanishing in a cloud of smoke a second later.

Iruka and a pair of ANBU arrived a moment later, seeing the scroll on the desk and Hiruzen having a smile on his face. "Ah, Iruka, I just had an interesting conversation with the young man that brought this back."

(village rooftops)

Naruto easily jumped from roof to roof, his armor making him seem like a blur in the moonlight. He passed by a alley, and saw something that made his blood boil.

A group of what looked like four chunin had a woman pinned down, not for her lack of trying to resist. The moonlight passed over the alley, allowing him to see her purple hair that fell down in a mess, no doubt from the struggle. "Hey boys, looks like the snake bitch is still feisty." "She'll ease into it-" He was cut off, along with his head, as purple chains erupted from all sides, piercing trough them, a black figure standing in the middle.

Anko merely heard a whisper "Stealth art: Spider web Technique." True to it's name, the cris-crossing chains gave off the illusion of a spider web, blood dripping out of the bodies before the chains broke, dropping them on the ground. The last thing Anko saw was blood red hair, then her eyes closed.

Naruto saw the woman pass out, no doubt due to the drugs in her system. "Seems those fools poisoned her sake. Disgraceful, such a drink is meant to relax one, not endanger them." He quickly grabbed a spare cloak from a seal, covering her as he vanished with her, taking her to his home to recover.

(The next morning)

Anko felt the sunlight hit her eyes, making her open them. She then looked around, sitting up quickly when she realized that she wasn't at her home. She then felt another bout of pain pass through her head. "What the hell happened last night? I remember leaving the bar, then," She panicked, checking herself, noticing that she was wearing a nightgown, her bra and panties still with her.

"I do apologize miss, they tore your clothes to shreds. The only thing I was able to save was your jacket." Anko turned to see a figure in black approach her, a glass filled with, something, in hand. "This will help with your hangover. Your sake was drugged, that's why you were having so many problems last night."

Anko blushed as she saw the blood red hair, it almost reminded her of Kushina, someone she saw as a mother. She took the glass and with a gulp, downed the concoction. She felt it burned as it went down, but her head slowly cleared. "Thank you, for, well, this. And last night." She felt her cheeks heat up in a blush as he chuckled, "It's not a problem miss. I merely despise people like that, so I stepped in to help. Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself."

He bowed and said, "I am Magatsu Naruto, newly instated Tokubetsu Jonin of this village. And you are?" Anko bowed from her position on the bed as she said, "M-miterashi Anko, Tokubetsu jonin of this village."

Naruto smiled, making Anko blush as he said, "Well then, seems we'll be comrades then. I do wish we met under better circumstances, but I guess that it can't be helped." She merely nodded as she looked down at the nightgown, "W-wait! This place, it's-"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, it's my father house. I was on my way to get settled in when, well." Anko nodded, and asked, "So, you're really Kushina-okaasan's kid huh? You vanished all those years ago."

Naruto smirked and said, "You make it sound like you were eager to see me hmm?" He saw Anko blush a deep red and look away. "I'm right. Well, i'm sorry to have worried those that wanted to meet me. But i'm here now."

Anko nodded and asked, "Um, I don't suppose you have a copy of my clothes, do you?" Naruto sadly shook his head and said, "Sorry, I don't, the only thing that was saved was your coat. I'll be happy to walk you home if you wish." Anko smiled and thought, 'Well sensei, you did say i'd find a good man one day. Guess you were right.'

Anko nodded and slipped the nightgown off, seeing Naruto turned around to give her privacy. She put her coat on and closed it, making her only look barefoot. "It's early in the morning, so we can make it without anyone noticing."

Naruto nodded and put on the rest of his gear, something Anko nearly drooled at, and the duo walked toward her apartment. Thankfully no one saw them, and as they reached her apartment, Anko turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the help handsome. Maybe later we can get better 'acquainted'." Naruto merely stood still, a blush on his face making Anko giggle as she slipped into her apartment.

Anko sighed in relief as she closed her door. She then heard "So, where were YOU last night?" She turned and saw her roommate, Kurenai Yuuhi, giving her a glare. Anko gulped in slight fear as she got closer, and was pale as she saw Kurenai look out the window, but Naruto was already gone.

Anko chuckled nervously and said, "You will not believe the night I had."

AN: ANNNNNNDDD DONE! Hell of a place to leave off isn't it? I know I have been on the site in quite a while. And I do apologize for such an absence. Now this was a test run to see if I still got it. I do plan on continuing this, just as I will the rest of my stories.

Next time: Naruto's first night in the village was quite a eventful one wasn't it? Now how will a ninja trained by the duo clans of Cray handle things like missions, flirty jonin, and the most annoying aspect, Genin? See it all NEXT TIME! Remember to review!

Naruto: hey! I didn't get to truly show my stuff this time!

Darkvizardking: That's for the next chapter, can't show everything off in one siting you know?

Naruto: Fine, glad I at least helped Anko-chan this time.

Darkvizardking: Oh? Anko-chan already huh? I knew it was a good idea.

Anko: **hugs Naruto from behind** well foxy, seems we'll be having a lot of screen time together huh?

Darkvizardking: Oh yes you will, if I have anything to say. Now what do we say to the audience?

All: PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Darkvizardking: Seems our opening day wasn't so well received, I wonder why? Ah well, i'm certain things will pick up. Now then, where did we leave off * Reads script of last chapter* Right! We have quite a show this time around, and I bet some of you are wondering about the pairing for this? Well, if you know me, it's gonna be a harem, (Hears boos from the crowd) QUIET! (They shut up) Now then, it's not gonna be that large, 8-10 at most, with one already shown and another coming in this chapter.

Naruto: It's Anko-chan isn't it?

Darkvizardking: GOD DAMN IT! NO SPOILING!

Anko: Kinda figured you would of, it's too obvious with what you did last time.

Darkvizardking: Ok, yes, the first on the list is Anko-chan, that leaves nine spots open, and there will be some surprises.

Naruto: Just means you're going after the less-seen aren't you?

Darkvizardking: WHO"S THE DIRECTOR HERE!? I can easily have you stuck getting worked over by Orochimaru AND Kabuto at the same time!

Naruto : (backs away) Ok, geez, no need to go that far.

Darkvizardking: That's what I thought. Now then, enough talk! ACTION!

Chapter 2: Introduction, genin, "SHE'S WHO'S!?

Kurenai sat on the couch as Anko went into her room, coming back out minutes later in her usual outfit, with one exception. Instead of her wire mesh shirt, she had a black shirt on, one that didn't reveal every curve of her body, as well as a pair of black shorts under her 'minier then mini- skirt. "Well that's new, why the change?" Inwardly she was cheering, she hoped to get Anko out of wearing such, revealing clothes, whatever happened must have been the push.

She noticed Anko's face turn red and was about to ask about it before a tapping could be heard from the window. She went to it to see a messenger bird at the window, and after taking the message it had, she said, "Seems a new jonin is being added to our ranks, we get to meet them at today's meeting. So Anko-chan, tell me, what HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?"

Anko fidgeted and said, "Well remember when I went to the bar after I got back from a mission?' Kurenai nodded, knowing it was one of Anko's habits 'Well, the sake I was drinking, ended up being spiked-

Kurenai let out some KI (killer intent) as she said, "You mind telling me that again? Your sake was SPIKED?!"

Anko tried to calm her down as she said, "Yeah, it was, and the guys that did it took me into an alley-'

Kurenai grabbed a kunai from her pouch and stomped to the door "I'LL KILL THOSE BASTARDS! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Anko managed to grab her before she reached the door , "ITS OK! THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

Kurenai snapped out of it as she looked at her and asked, "What? They're already dead? Was it an ANBU?"

Anko shook her head as she said, "No, it wasn't an ANBU, it was a ninja I never saw before, he used a technique I never saw before. It kinda reminded me of Kushina's Chakra chains, but they seemed, off. Anyway, he killed the guys that drugged me before they could really do anything to me, and he took me to his place because I blacked out after that."

Kurenai slipped out of Anko's grasp as she said, "And who was this mysterious ninja? That doesn't sound like anyone we know. And where did he take you?"

Anko blushed as she said, "He took me to his home, the Namikaze place. Kurenai-chan, Naruto-kun came home last night. He saved me last night." The kunai fell out of Kurenai's hand as she asked, "R-really? He's back?"

Anko nodded, "You should see him Kurenai-chan, he looks so-" She let a deeper blush cross her face as a little blood came out of her nose. Kurenai was both happy, and a little worried. Happy that her friend got what she wanted, but was worried if Naruto ended up like the rest of the men in the village, a pervert.

(Konoha Academy) (all mentioned are in larger versions of their original outfits. They are 15 after all.)

Naruto sat in a tree looking through a window, spying on the newly graduating class. He heard Kura in the back of his mind, "Making sure the new generation is up to snuff, eh Naruto-koi?"

Naruto mentally nodded, '_Seeing as these are the kinds of people i'll have to deal with, it would be good to see who i'm dealing with. Now let's see._' He pulled out various files on the nine genin most likely to pass the 'true' Genin test that was given by the Jonin sensei. '_First, we have Sasuke Uchiha, last known survivor of the clan's massacre, is praised heavily by the civilian council for his strength. His clan specializes in their famed fire jutsu, which Sasuke has shown promise in. Yeah right, probably a little chicken shit that got by on luck that night._' He could feel Kura's anger at the mention of the Uchiha. '_Its alright love, he looks like the pile of shit he is_.' Feeling her clam down a little he went back to the files.

'_Next we have, oh for fuck's sake. Sakura Haruno, civilian born and is Kunoichi of the year. Has highest grades concerning academic work and has been known to join several others in stalking the Uchiha. A fucking fangirl, as Kunoichi of the year? Just how bad are the standards here?_' Shaking his head he kept going.

'_Third is Ino Yamanaka, well now, this is better. Is not as obsessive as Haruno, and has the benefit of being born to an actual clan. Her clan specializes in the use of mental Jutsu, such as possession, or controlling one's body and reading their mind. But by the look of it,_' He peers into the room to see Sakura and Ino arguing over who will sit next to the uchiha, when there is a seat available on either side of him. '_Clan or not, still a idiot_.'

'_Fourth, we have Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka, who specializes in having Ninken (Ninja dogs) as partners, has a more feral mindset then most. Has already been punished for, oh you gotta be kidding. Stalking, peeping, and otherwise near sexual harassment of one Hinata Hyuuga. I swear, if I get stuck on a mission with that kid's team, male pride be damned, i'll castrate the bastard._'

Shaking his anger off, he looked at the next file. '_Hinata Hyuuga, Heiress to the clan, specializes in the Jyuuken, a taijutsu style that when paired to the Byakugan, allows them to attack the chakra system with perfect precision._' he then looked at her and thought, '_Woah, no wonder dog boy wants her so bad.'_ He felt a sense of dread as Kura said, '_Looking at another woman like that Naruto-koi? My my, and when i'm watching too._' He shook his head as he thought '_You know the minute i'm accepted as a ninja here, i'll be under the CRA for my father's name ALONE, not to mention my mother's._' Kura shook her head as she knew, had to ruin her fun didn't he? She knew that was the case, after all, she told him about it in the first place.

_'Next we have Shikamaru Nara, who's clan specializes in the use of shadow Jutsu, which allow for them to manipulate the shadows around them to either paralyze, or can even kill using their victim's shadow. My my, if this kid didn't seem so lazy he might do well in the Assassination department._' True to his words, he saw the boy sleeping on his desk next to a rather, large boy.

_'Choji Akimichi, whose clan works with various expansion jutsu using the fat muscles in their body to store the chakra needed, as well as the extra mass to cause it. The current record for the largest they could get using it is near Bijuu size. The Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clans are also known for their coordinated tactics, as shown by the previous Ino-Shika-Cho squad. Dear Kami, kid is from a clan of giants!_'

Shaking his head, he grabbed one of the last two as he read, '_Shino Aburame, whose clan have a partnership much like the Inuzuka, but with the use Kikaichu beetles that use them as a living hive. The beetles feed off the host's chakra, while the trade off is that they listen to the host's every order. Damn, sleeping at night must be a bitch. He'd get along with the folks in Megacolony though, that's for sure._'

He then looked at the last file as he grimaced, not much to go on with the last one, almost seemed like a last minute addition to the roster. '_Saia Shimura, adopted daughter of Danzo Shimura, a member of the Elder council. No known jutsu outside of the standard. Well know, if she is the adopted daughter of Danzo, she must have some tricks up her sleeves. I smell a large amount of ink on her. Maybe she uses seals?_' '**It is possible Naruto-koi, those ink canisters and scrolls give that impression.**'

He then saw Hinata looking directly at him, her Byakugan active. He then saw her face turn a deep red as she fainted, making everyone turn to her and see her face with a small stream of blood out of her nose. Kiba went to the window, looking out at the tree that was outside, but saw no one there. He didn't even get a scent.

(Academy rooftop)

Naruto wiped his forehead, 'Damn that was close, didn't want to let the genin know i'm here yet. Though, that Hinata was cute when she blushed.' He was interrupted by "So, you must be new here, i'm afraid the classrooms are downstairs."

He turned and saw a lean figure, their face covered by a face mask that hid their face from the nose down, and their head band covering their right eye. This meant that only the right eye could be seen. Their hair was a spiky silver, defying gravity until it reached the ends, which drooped a bit. He could smell the use of hairspray to keep it in place, as well as the scent that usually belonged on a female.

"Sorry miss, but i'm not a genin." He noticed the figure tense at the word 'miss', and he felt her pressing him against the wall, covering his mouth and glaring at him with one eye.

"What did you just say to me?" He noticed the look in her eye, while angry, hid no small amount of fear.

Naruto could then take a good look. The Jonin flak jacket was a bit bigger then what he saw around the village, as well as the dark blue uniform that she wore, it looked extra baggy, as if,

Naruto slipped out of her grasp, his Kusari-gama's scythe at her neck as he said, "I said, 'Sorry MISS, but i'm no genin.' Now you tell me, why is a jonin of this village, a Kunoichi no less, pretending to be a male? I know you are Kakashi Hatake, the last living member of the last Team 7, assigned Jonin sensei of the new team 7."

The newly named Kakashi, shook in no small amount of anger as she said in a hushed tone, "Because the council that's why! The Hatake family was a respected one, until my father disgraced himself by failing an important mission during the last war. I had to watch as he KILLED himself out of the shame! Now the council uses that against me, threatening me to take the Uchiha under my wing, or else they'll defile his grave!"

Naruto nodded, a look of clear disgust on his face as he asked, "And about acting like a man?"

Kakashi let a tear fall as she said, "My old teammate, Obito Uchiha died in the last war, but not before giving me his Sharingan. It was his gift to me for becoming a Jonin earlier that week. But, I pretended to be a man to not only bow to the council's wishes, as they think that a 'woman isn't fit to teach the last Uchiha', but because they'll order my Sharingan removed, all they would need is Sasuke's say so."

Kakashi looked down in shame, while she felt a large amount of KI, and when she looked up, Naruto's eyes turned a crimson red, and the image of a dragon was behind him. She shivered as she heard him say "Do you know what council members ordered this?"

She nodded and said, "I-it was the Civilian council, with a few exceptions, but i'm certain the Elder council had a hand in it, they've been grooming Sasuke since the massacre." She felt the pressure of it grow as he said, "They will die, a VERY, SLOW, and PAINFUL DEATH! I promise you this."

Her eye widened as she said, "But, w-why do this for me? Who are you?" a large blush crossed her face as she took a good look at his face as the sun peered in, showing her his entire face, his mouth covered by the red scarf. "Y-you look just like, no, it can't be you."

Naruto nodded and said, "Nice to truly meet you, Kaka-chan. I'm Magatsu Naruto, Tokubetsu Jonin of Konohagakure, and representative of the Murakumo Clan, formerly under his majesty the Dragon Emperor's command. (1)"

Kakashi was shocked, her sensei's son, the one she wanted to meet ever since she heard the news. The one who vanished after the Kyuubi's rampage. The one she thought died, was standing before her. She then pulled him into a hug, he could feel her crying out of her right eye, as he slowly rubbed her back. "I-i thought you died. When you went missing, I searched for you everywhere. Everyone did. When I found nothing, I,"

Naruto patted her back as he said, "It's alright, I know I scared everyone, but i'll explain everything at the jonin meeting today. I promise."

Kakashi nodded, but reached a hand up to her mask, pulling it down as she smiled. "I'm glad to have you back Naruto-kun." She then pulled him close, kissing him to his and Kura's shock, before letting go and pulled her mask back up. "See you later handsome." She winked, as well as she could, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto merely looked at the spot she was at, and said, "Holy shit, I think she used tongue on that one." He then felt something wet on his lip, and he checked with his hand, and said, "Damn she did."

(Hokage's office- three hours later.)

Sarutobi, along with the other Jonins in the village, felt their patience wear thin as they waited for Kakashi to arrive. They were used to his habits, but it didn't mean they had to like it.

Finally, they saw a puff of smoke appear in the room, but to their surprise, it wasn't who they were expecting. The figure had the same clothes as Kakashi, but while he had slightly thicker then average version of the standard blue suit, she, and they knew this but the thinner version of the jonin flak jacket being slightly unzipped, showing that the figure had a low b-cup bust, as well as the feminine figure she had. She also lacked Kakashi's usual face mask, showing a nearly flawless face, except for the scar that was on her left cheek that seemed to be from a transplant of the eye-

Everyone froze as they put the pieces together. "KAKASHI!? WHAT THE HELL!?"

Sarutobi looked at her and asked, "Is this some kind of joke?" Kakashi merely looked at him and said, in a voice that was DEFINATELY a woman's voice, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Everyone faceplanted, and Guy, to their shock, said, "That's Kakashi, no doubt about it. No one else could do that annoying line so damn well!"

Anko merely looked around and said, "Ok, where's the surveillance camera? This must be one hell of a prank."

Kakashi shook her head and said, "Sorry Anko, but this is me. I'll explain everything." As she went over the story, a blank masked ANBU tried to leave to report back to his master. Only for purple chains to wrap around his body, before he saw no more.

Naruto cleaned the blood off his Kusari-gama, before dropping the body in the middle of the room, it's head following after. "Seems you had a rat sneaking around."

Kakashi and Anko smiled, before they both said, "Hello again Naruto-kun." They then looked at each other, lightning arching between them as they realized what the other said. Sarutobi sighed and said, "Not even here a day. Everyone, allow me to introduce Magatsu Naruto, he's here as a Jonin representative of the Magatsu clan, and has been granted the rank of Tokubetsu jonin until the standard probationary time has passed, where he'll be given the rank of full Jonin. Naruto, if you wish to tell us more about you?"

Naruto bowed and said, "As he said, I am Magatsu Naruto, of the Magatsu clan. A branch clan of the clan Murakumo, one of two ninja clans of the Dragon empire, in service to his majesty the Dragon Emperor.' This drew looks from every Jonin in the room, and Naruto continued, 'The Dragon Empire is one of seven nations that make up the Planet Cray, a different world that the Shinigami took me to on the night I was born.' Kakashi and Anko, as well as everyone else had their jaws on the ground, and Kakashi asked, "T-the Shinigami took you from this world? Why?"

Naruto sighed and said, "Because when he was here for my father's sealing jutsu, he saw my future. What he saw he didn't like, so he took me with him back to his realm, and from there, took me to Cray in order to learn from the two ninja clans, the Murakumo, and the Nubatama."

Sarutobi looked shell shocked as he asked, "You say that they are both clans, can you tell us about them?"

Naruto nodded and said, "While they are called 'clans', they in reality are the different groups that make up the population of Cray. Each with their own Specialties, much like the clans of Konohagakure have theirs. For the Murakumo, they were ninja that excelled in the use of clone jutsu, where facing even a single member, you aren't fighting them one on one. The Nubatama, excelled in sealing. Normally, the two clans are rivals, but in my case, they came together to help prepare me on the Shinigami's orders."

Sarutobi nodded, the clans sounding a lot like the structure of the hidden villages. "You called it the 'Dragon empire', is it because their society is similar to ours?" Naruto chuckled, before breaking out into laughter.

"Of course not. The Dragon empire is named after it's Inhabitants. In fact, except for certain members of the Kagero, Narukami, Murakumo, Nubatama, and the entirety of the Tachikaze clan, everyone who resides there is in fact, a Dragon."

Everyone then felt their minds overload, causing them to faint. Naruto then thought, 'Think I broke them Kura-chan?' He heard her purr as she said, "Perhaps, though you didn't mention the blood ritual you had to do to become part of the Magatsu clan fully. I think that would really break them."

Naruto nodded as he waited for everyone to regain consciousness.

(An hour later)

Sarutobi slowly woke up and saw Naruto siting on the floor, cleaning his weapons, and he plenty to share. He saw Ninja-to, Kusari-gama, Fuuma Shuriken, a katana hilt that had no blade, and various other weapons. "Naruto? Was everything you said true?" Naruto merely looked at him and nodded, before Sarutobi sighed and plopped his head back onto his desk. "Not even one day." Naruto merely smirked.

(Two weeks later- Hokage's office)

Naruto walked into the office, having been called via messenger bird. He saw team 7 standing in front of the desk as Sasuke shouted "I DEMAND A BETTER MISSION THEN THESE DAMN D-RANKS! THEY AREN'T WORTH THE TIME OF AN UCHIHA ELITE LIKE ME!"

Sasuke felt a cold steel against his neck as he heard, "Not a smart thing to do, demanding something from your superior officer. He is the Hokage, not a little civilian you can intimidate. Now if I were you, i'd bow and apologize." Sasuke, much to everyone's shock, got on his knees and said, "M-my apologies."

Sarutobi nodded, showing he accepted. Naruto then turned to Kakashi, and said, "Hello Kaka-chan, the runts giving you trouble still?" Sakura opened her mouth to say her piece, only for it to be covered by Saia as she heard her say, "Be quiet titless, that happens to be a Tokubetsu Jonin, he's higher on the food chain then you, something you should know, unless your brain matter went into your non existent breasts." Naruto let a smirk cross his face as he watched Kakashi and her team get a C-rank mission, leading some old drunk back home to Wave country.

As the group left, Naruto secretly pinched Kakashi on her butt, and whispered, "Very nice." She could only leave with a blush on her face.

Sarutobi cleared his throat as a window opened. "Naruto, i'd like you to meet Jiraiya, the one I told you about before." A white-haired man that looked to be near his late forties slipped in through the window, as he closed the window he placed a seal tag on the wall, creating a sound barrier around the room. Naruto then noticed he was dressed like he came from a Kabuki play, as an actor. With a red robe, green pants, red lines on his face as well as a headband that was horned with the kanji for 'oil' in place of the leaf symbol, he really could of fit right in.

What REALLY showed it was how he introduced himself. Standing on one leg on top of a toad, he said, "I am the great sage of Mt. Myoboku, women dream to be with me, men wish they WERE me! I am the Gama-sennin! Jiraiya!" For some reason a taito drum sounded and a back ground of a rising sun was behind him, but vanished along with the toad, who really looked like he didn't want to be there at that moment.

Naruto then asked, "I see, so this is my Godfather then?" Jiraiya nodded, a happy look on his face as he said, "Glad to have ya back Gaki, and at Jonin no less! I heard you were back from the old man, and with good timing too."

Naruto had a curious look on his face as Jiraiya continued, "As he no doubt told you, i'm this village's spymaster, information is what I do, and a lead has led me to one of the hideouts of my old teammate."

Naruto nodded, "Right, Orochimaru. I am to assume we're to raid the place then?" Jiraya grinned and said, "Exactly. Gives me a chance to see what you're 'out of village' training can do." Naruto merely nodded. "Alright then, let's do this."

Sarutobi tipped his hat as the duo rushed off out the window. He let a smile cross his face as he said, "Give that bastard student of mine hell Naruto."

(In the forest outside the village)

Naruto and Jiraiya hopped from tree to tree, and Jiraiya then asked, "I heard exactly where you went, and I have to admit, it's one hell of a story. Is it true? Honestly?" Naruto nodded and said, "Every word of it."

Jiraiya smirked and said, "So, just between us guys, I gotta ask, you hit any hot chicks while you were away? Maybe had some lady you left behind to come here?" Naruto had a tick mark on his head and he thought, 'Great, my godfather's a damn pervert!'

Jiraiya chuckled as he saw Naruto getting riled up. 'I swear, this kid is gonna be a gold mine. Kakashi being a woman, now that was a shock, glad sensei outed the bastards that were blackmailing her.' Saeutobi, having been informed of the blackmail, had the council members that were named go into chambers, only to meet a squad of ANBU, with Kakashi leading them. Tsume was still complaining about the smell of blood. He then let a perverted smile on his face as he thought, 'If those two go together, she may just use EVERYTHING I ever wrote on him! And they say men are the bigger perverts. HA!'

Naruto noticed the smile and merely said nothing, his mindset going to that of when he was on a mission for the clan. "How much farther till we reach the target location?" Jiraiya noticed his voice, which went monotone. "Soon, it's a really old one, hence why it's this close to the village. It's right inside the border of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)." Naruto nodded as they made their way through the trees.

(Border)

Jiraiya stopped in front of what looked like a random tree in a clearing near the border, before going over to it and placed a seal tag against it, causing a hidden seal to be destroyed. The seal's removal allowed the genjutsu to be dispelled, showing a hidden entrance in the roots of the tree, that was MUCH larger then before. Naruto then said, "Just like a snake, hiding underground. I'll go and find out if any prisoners are still alive."

Jiraiya nodded, "And i'll pack up whatever notes I can find in the lab. Orochimaru always has one in every hideout." Naruto nodded and slipped in, Jiraiya following after him.

Naruto took a moment to look at the design, the walls seemingly made out of snakeskin, 'Must be to confuse intruders. Only the people who built this place or had the designs would be able to move around freely.' He heard a small sound, barely audible to someone without his hearing. He slowly followed the sound until he reached what he assumed was the prison cells. They seemed empty, except for the mass of skeletons that were shackled to the walls. 'Former prisoners no doubt. He must of left them here to die when he abandoned this place. Odd, this place doesn't really seem as old as Jiraiya said it was. It looks like Orochimaru hightailed it from here months ago, nearly a year.' He was about to walk away from the room when he heard something, a small grumble.

He looked back into the cells, only to see a mass of black hair amongst pale skin. He quickly drew a blade and cut the lock on the cell, cutting the shackles that bound the figure to the wall. He then got a better look at the figure. He saw pale skin on the arms, a grey kimono covering the body, messy waist length black hair, and when he moved the hair to see the face, he stepped back in shock.

It looked to be Orochimaru, but something was wrong. He pulled out a copy of the bingo book and turned to the page the snake sannin was on. The resemblance was certainly uncanny, there were differences. Where as the sannin had male features, the figure before him did not. Her face was rounded rather then angular, soft rather then fierce. If he had to be honest, he was looking at a carbon copy of Orochimaru, as a girl. And over thirty years younger. Her eyes still had the same markings he did, and he quickly checked her pulse, even if he didn't expect to find any. But to his shock, there was a tiny one.

'Odd, this place is a little cold, so maybe, no, that can't be. If Orochimaru did do it, he may have given her a fair share of snake-like attributes, such as hibernating in a cold environment. I won't know unless I get her some place warm.' Naruto gently picked her up, noticing her figure was slightly thinner then normal. 'Must be her body trying to sustain itself with her body fat. She's going to need food, soon.' He gently carried her out bridal style, her hair parted so he could see her face again. 'Well, i'll say this, she's cute.'

He soon got back to the entrance, a kunai marking the way out. Jiraiya came back moments later as he asked, "I'm guessing you didn't have much luck, did you?" Naruto shook his head and Jiraiya saw the girl in his arms. "Well, you seemed to have gotten a good amount of luck, she's quite a looker." He then brushed some of her hair aside to see her face, and was shocked to see a female version of Orochimaru's face on her.

Jiraiya snapped out of his shock, and had an angry look on his face as he said, "Let's get her back to the village. I sealed away everything of use here, not that it was much. Only thing left to do is destroy this place. I already placed a few exploding tags around."

Naruto nodded as they made their way out, the warmer air slowly causing the girl to stir. Naruto looked down at her as he saw her eyes slowly open. Her eyes were the same yellow with snake-like slits. She really did look like a female Orochimaru. He heard her say, "W-who are you?" He could tell her voice was raspy, no doubt from lack of use, as well as her throat being dry.

Naruto smiled softly and said, "Just relax, we're going to take you back to Konoha." The girl softly nodded and closed her eyes again, snuggling into his hold for warmth. Jiraiya merely kept a perverted smile on his face.

'He really is gonna be a gold mine! But I wonder just who that girl is, and Orochimaru is tied to her?'

(Hokage's office)

Sarutobi groaned as he went through another stack of paperwork, 'Can someone, ANYONE, get me away from this bullshit!'

His ears perked up after hearing a tapping on the window, and saw a messenger bird, a sign of Iwa on the scroll it carried. Curious, Sarutobi took the scroll, checking it for any bomb seals, or any hidden traps. Finding none, he opened it to read a surprising message:

_Dear Sarutobi, _

_It has come to my attention that not only has the son of Minato returned to your village after so much time, but he's also the kyuubi's Jinchurikki_.'

Sarutobi could help but wonder how the hell that became public knowledge, but with the pure whirlwind of chaos that Naruto started concerning his status, his acceptance of the CRA, along with Kakashi proving to be a woman hiding because of the council, gossip must of spread. All it took now a days was a single merchant to hear a rumor.

'_Now i'm well aware of the hateful sentiments that our villages have for each other, and Minato's wish to start erasing those sentiments. One stage of his plan was an arranged marriage between our villages, between his first born son, and my granddaughter. We will arrive in three weeks to help discuss terms. Personally, I'm all for Minato's ideals, far too many of my shinobi have gotten too wild, hopefully this will help create a bridge, rather then burn it._

_Signed, Onoki.'_

Saurtobi sighed and said, "Just great, even more to deal with. Guess Naruto is living up to his name after all."

He then heard more tapping, and saw Naruto and Jiraiya, along with another messenger bird, this time it had a Konoha mark. As they slipped into the window while he got the scroll, he opened it as he turned, stopping to see the girl Naruto was holding, her hair parted so he could see her face. "Naruto, mind telling me just WHY a girl that looks like my fallen student is being held in your arms at this moment?"

Naruto held her protectively as he said in a light whisper, "I found her in the prison cells that were at the hideout. She was the only one alive. My guess, Orochimaru tried to create the perfect legacy, but threw her away like everyone else he comes into contact with."

Sarutobi then noticed how weak the girl looked, and said, "No doubt she'll need full medical treatment, but it seems that's not the end of our problems. Take a look." He showed them the message from Iwa, and then they looked at the most recent message.

Naruto grit his teeth as he said, "Jiraiya, can I trust you to look after this girl for me? I need to take a little trip to wave." Jiraiya nodded, and Naruto gently passed the girl over to him, and to their shock, gave her a pat on the head as he whispered 'I'll be back soon, I promise."

He then slipped out the window, vanishing from sight. Jiraiya and Sarutobi shivered, the image of his scarlet eyes not leaving their minds as the girl softly smiled in her sleep.

A/N) ANNNNNNNNNDDDDD DONE! Good god there were a lot of places I could of ended there. I bet some of you are kinda shocked huh? I know that some of you have questions, so please, ask them. I'm always willing to provide answers.

Now I know I said we'd get to more of what he can do, but I feel Wave can be a better stage for that. But on my end, it's late, and I got places to be, so all I can say is REVIEW FOOLS! IT DRIVES ME!

(1) Murakumo is a 'Clan' under the Dragon Empire, a nation headed by the 'Dragon Emperor', who rules over the five Clans, or branches of military that they make up.


End file.
